


Homecoming

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the scene near the end of the last chapter of <i>Swordspoint</i>:</p><p><i>When he awoke, Richard thought he was dreaming. A tall man in elegant clothes was shutting the door behind him.</i></p><p><i>    "Hello," said Alec. "I've brought us some fish."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"Put the fish down, Alec." The order came out as a gentle growl. Richard's surprised eyes glittered like sapphires.

Alec, swallowing hard and opening his mouth to speak, gasped for breath instead. He thought he must have looked like a carp. Throwing the package of fish toward the table, he could not reach Richard fast enough.

He straddled him on the chaise longue, desperately kissing him, tugging at his shirt.

"Kathy said that you still wanted me," Alec whispered in agony.

As he pushed the hair back from Alec's face, Richard's voice broke. "Could you have doubted that for even a moment?"


End file.
